


If I Can't Love Her

by DragonFairy777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFairy777/pseuds/DragonFairy777
Summary: In order of the council, a prince is forced to chose a bride before he becomes king. He's expected to create an heir for the throne after his rule and needs to find a bride that will be approved of by the council. The only problem, he already in love with someone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on having either both characters be royalty or have Vision be an apprentice. However, I have seen both of those and then this came to me while listening to ' if I can't love her' from Beauty and the Beast the musical, hence the title. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know how I'm doing since this is my first fantasy themed story.

“ Your father's looking for you.”

Vision looks up from his book to see a familiar servant leaning against one of the book cases. Laura Barton had been working at the palace since before he was born and had a major roll in raising him, thus knew where to find him when he disappeared.

Closing the book he was currently reading, Vision stands and smiles at the women.

“ Thank you, Mrs. Barton. Did he tell you what he requires my presence for?”

“ Only that the council needed to talk to you and you are required to appear in the throne room. And how many times must I tell you to call me Laura?”

“ At least once more it seems.”

He wonders what the council could possibly what to talk to him about. His father is well, as far as he knew, so he wouldn't need to prepare for his coronation for several years still, other than that there wasn't anything he could think of that the council needed to talk to him about.

Tucking his book in his arm, he heads to leave the library before Laura catches him. 

“ Before I forget, Wanda said to tell you ' stars'. What that means, I don't know, but hopefully you do.”

Vision can't help but smile at the mention of the young women.

“ Yes I understand what she's trying to tell me. Thank you for delivering that message to me.”

Vision leaves the library and heads for the throne room. The whole way he contemplates what he was being summoned by the council for. The only other time he had been summoned was when he became of age though he had been expecting that. When he enters the throne room he sees that there has been a table set up in the middle of the room. There, seated at the table was his father and his adviser, Lord Rhodes, along with a large number of council men. When they see him, they all stand and greet him.

“ Prince Vision, we are glad that you have decided to join us.”

Vision nods and takes a seat.

“ Please be seated, council men. Seeing as you have summoned me here, I am assuming that there is an important matter we need to discuss. I would like to acquire what that matter is.”

The council men all exchange nervous glances. This makes Vision rather concerned.

“ Have we been attacked? Has someone been killed or is deathly ill? Has my brother escaped prison?”

Several council men chuckle and head council man Ross shakes his head before answering.

“ I assure you, my prince, it is nothing so horrid. We merely wish to speak with you about your up coming future.”

“ Exactly what, about my up coming future?”

“ What future? My boy is doomed.”

They all turn to the king who is chuckling at his own joke. Several join him including Vision himself.

“ I appreciate the boost of confidence, father.”

“ I'm glad to give it, my son.” 

Ross lets out an exasperated sigh.

“ King Anthony, can we please get on with this meeting. I'm sure the prince has other things he needs to do.”

“ Give an example, besides reading one of those fairy tales he always seems to have his noes buried in.”

“ With all due respect, father, I'm currently reading a book on battle strategies. I'm finding it quite fascinating.”

“ Where did you get a book about battle strategies?”

“ From Lady Romanoff.”

“ Figures.”

“ Can we please proceed with this meeting?”

Vision looks at the council man and nods.

“ My apologies, I'm sure you have other thing that need to be done.”

“ It is quite alright. Continuing from our previous point in this conversation. As you know, you expecting to take the throne in a few years from now.”

“ Yes, has there been a change of the coronation date?”

“ No there has not been. However, we are a bit concerned about what follows you taking the throne.”

“ I'm not sure I quite follow.”

“ When you take the throne you expected to do a few things. One of those things is to get married and produce an heir.”

“ I am aware of that.”

“ However, you have made no move to court a single women and you are two years past the age of consent. This is concerning since it would be ideal for you to be married and working on producing an heir or two by the time you ascend the throne.”

Vision stares at the men in front of him with a look of disbelief.

“ I don't understand. Are you saying it is required for me to have a bride before I can become king?”

“ Or seriously courting someone, yes.”

“ I don't remember my father or even my grandfather having to be wed before they were king.”

“ Both your father and grandfather had to become kind before they were of age due to the unfortunate deaths of their fathers. On top of that, we are at a time of war, my prince. We have been fortunate enough to be left out of the fighting around us. However, what if we were forced into the war and something happened to you before you were to produce an heir? With the queen no longer able to create children, what would we do?”

“ I'd adopt the Parker boy, Obviously.”

They all ignore the king's remark. Vision sighs knowing he couldn't flat out refuse the council.

“ What am I to do?”

“ We will be sending out news about you looking for a bride to the eligible women in the kingdom. We'll through some parties and gatherings so you can meet them and hopefully you find one that you like enough to court.”

Vision remains silent and just nods.

“ That is all we needed to talk to you about. Thank you for being so understanding.”

Vision nods again and leaves the throne room. All the while trying to figure out what he will tell Wanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision walks down the halls of the palace in an almost dazed state. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into people and things with out saying a word. Somehow, he manages to get on to the roof where there is a small set meant for star gazing. Leaning against the railing he lets out a loud sigh as he watches the sun sink into the horizon. He didn't know what to think. He really wasn't interested in publicly searching for a bride or searching for a bride in general. He knew that as soon as the word got out, every eligible women in the kingdom would start throwing them selves at him. They would only be interested in his title and wealth not in him as a person. They wouldn't love him for him and he wouldn't love them at all. But he couldn't tell the council that he wouldn't look for a bride because then they would start trying to set up an arranged marriage and he would be stuck in the same situation as he was in before.

Vision lets out another sigh. Perhaps he could actually convince his father to adopt the Parker boy to take his place. That way he wouldn't have to deal with all this marriage business.

“ Are you okay, Vizh?”

Vision turns around and faces the main reason he doesn't want to search for a bride. The reason being his mothers beautiful hand maid that he has grown to love over the longs years of knowing her.

“ Wanda. You're early.”

“ I heard you were acting strange from Peter. He said you were 'acting like you found out the world was ending and you didn't know how to stop it'. I came as soon as your mother would let me.”

“ It feels kind of like that.”

Wanda step forward until she is right in front of him, giving him a concerned look.

“ Vizh, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

Vision suddenly grabs Wanda by the hips, pulling her to him and planting his lips on hers. Wanda lets out a small surprised sound before melting into his embrace, placing her arms around his neck. Vision's hand moves up to cup her cheek as he presses her into the railing. They stay like that for a long while, not a care in the world besides each other. Eventually, Vision pulls away, just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“ I'm sorry. I should have asked first instead of just acting out like that.”

“ I've told you before you don't have to ask. But now I know something is wrong. You never act like this, Vizh. What's wrong?”

Vision lets out a loud sigh and releases her to lean against railing. Wanda intertwines her hand with his and gives it a squeeze.

“ Come on, Vizh, talk to me.”

“ I was summoned by the council today.”

“ Well that explains a lot. You haven't even told me what you talked about and you already have enough reason to be up set.”

Vision smiles at her, knowing her dislike for certain council members.

“ Yes they can be quite bothersome, but they do help with a lot in the kingdom, even if they do try an control your future.”

Wanda raises her eyebrow at him.

“ What did you talk about, Vizh. It obviously upset you and I don't like seeing you like this.”

Vision turns his head to the sky, knowing he can't look her in the eye while saying what he's about to say.

“ The council is concerned in my lack of interest in courting a women. They would like me to start looking for a bride and they hope that I will have one before my coronation.”

He hears her take in a breath and closes his eyes.

“ There's more, isn't there?”

“ Yes..... the council has informed me that if I do not have a bride or plans to marry before my coronation then they will... postpone it until I do.”

They stand there in silence for a small while as it all settles in.

“ What are you going to do?”

“ I don't know. I'll figure out how to convince the council to reconsider.”

“ And if you don't?”

“ Then I won't become king.”

Her hand was suddenly gone from his and she was standing in front of him. 

“ I can't let you do that.”

“ Wanda..”

“ No,Vizh, I can't let you do that. I love you more than anything but I won't let you through away your birthright for me.”

Wanda turned to walk away but Vision grabs her and pulls into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She tries to push away but he holds her still.

“ Vizh, please don't make this harder than it needs to be.”

“ It doesn't need to be hard at all.”

“ But...”

“ Your love is worth more to me than any throne will ever be.”

“ Giving it up will be like giving up your whole life.”

“ No, but giving you up would be. You're my whole life, Wanda. I live for you. I will die for you. And I will be damned if I let a bunch of old guys sitting at a table take you away from me.”

Wanda laughs lightly against his chest.

“ I'm sorry, Vizh. I shouldn't have acted so irrationally. You'll figure something out, you always do.”

“ I will. I'll change the councils' mind and I'll give them hell doing so.”

Wanda laughs again and smiles up at him before stepping back a step.

“ You and your whole family.”

Vision raises a brow, not quite following.

“ Well between you, your father always gives them hell, let's be honest, and your mother; the council is going to have their heads spinning.”

“ I get my father and I, but what is my mother doing?”

Wanda gives him a confused look before smiling widely.

“ You don't know? Your mother has been talking to the council about getting her own adviser instead of going to Lord Rhodes.”

“ Is that allowed?”

“ Well normally a king and queen will share an adviser. However, your mother has asked for her own since, in her words, making sure your father doesn't do stupid things is a full-time job. At first the council didn't like the idea but your mother is persistent, I think that's where you get it from, and there's a high chance that she'll get what she wants in the end.”

“ You seem to know a lot about this.”

Wanda smiles shyly and wrings her hands.

“ Well.... your mother says that when she secedes in getting her own adviser, she would like to ask me to take the position. It's actually why I wanted to talk to you tonight, she asked me this morning if I'd be willing.”

“ So you didn't just want to see me?”

Wanda scoffs and hits his chest lightly. Vision smirks at her.

“ You're unbelievable. I'm trying to tell you about something good going on in my life and you just have to ruin it. You could at least pretend to be happy for me.”

“ I am happy for you. I was trying to make a joke.”

“ Well you failed miserably.”

Vision chuckles at her antics.

“ Seriously Wanda, I'm happy that things are looking up for you.”

“ Thank you, Vizh. Though I seem to have luck when it comes with jobs in your family. From homeless to the queens adviser.”

“ With that luck they'll be making you queen yourself.”

Wanda gives him a grin and runs a finger down his chest.

“ Hmm, maybe.”

She gives him a quick kiss and a wink before heading inside, leaving Vision standing there, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't the best chapter. I thought that I had something and then I lost it and this was the result. Oh well I hope you guys liked it anyway. Let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! So I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story. For those who read my other story with this pairing you know I update that quite a bit more but that's because that is my main story for this pair and the other stories are kind of a fun other ideas stories. Also I'm having a bit of trouble starting this story, I know what I want to do later in this story but I'm kind of stuck on how to get there. So, if you have ideas you would like to see in my story please let me know and I will give you a shout out even if I don't use your idea, I will try to use them though. Please let me know what you think!

Several weeks have passed since Vision had talked with the council. Mostly his life has been the same, except for the letters from lords and noblemen requesting that Vision meet their female relatives, the word that he was supposedly looking for a bride had spread fast through the kingdom. Another thing that was out of place was that he was seeing less and less of Wanda. Though he didn't know why, he guessed it had something to do with his mother trying to establish Wanda as her adviser. When he did see her, she looked exhausted and stressed. Some of their roof top meetings end up with Vision walking her to her room before she nods off and falls off the roof. He had asked many times but she had said she wasn't supposed to talk about it yet but she would let him know when it was time. 

He was sitting in his study, setting aside another letter and letting out a sigh. The more letters he received, the more he wished he had just flat out refused the council. Would it really be so bad? Despite the councils threat he knew they couldn't keep his title of king of king away from him for long. Since he was the only heir they would have to give him the throne once his father's health started to weaken, not that his wished ill will upon his father. 

He opened another letter and upon seeing it was another request he set it aside. Though he knows he will later respond to every one of them, he wants to forget about them for awhile. He lets out a sigh and slouches as he looks at all of the unopened ones sitting on his desk. A knock causes him to straiten up and answer for them to come in, though he relaxes slightly as he sees who comes in.

“ Captain Rogers, I wasn't expecting to see you.”

“ You look relieved though, courting request?”

“ How did you guess?”

“ The large amount of letters on your desk. Looks just like my desk at my home study, though my unopened pile is majorly larger.”

“ You still get these? Are people not aware of your relationship with Lady Carter?”

“ It's mostly wishful thinking, I believe. Probably due to the fact that I'm not married yet.”

“ You do plan to marry her though?”

“ I would like to. I'm don't stay in one place long enough to plan a wedding, though, and I don't want to make Sharon do all of the work. You'll probably end up married before me.”

“ I have time before I need to get married so I find that unlikely.”

“ Not from what your father tells me. Which reminds me, we've both been asked for. I was suppose to tell you as soon as I walked in.”

“ Do you know why?”

“ Something about bandits, I wasn't really informed much.” 

They leave Vision's study and head to the throne room. Once they enter the room they see Tony along Pepper and several others. As he takes his seat next to his father , Vision notices Wanda sitting next to his mother. He notices a few things that now that he thinks about it had changed about her in the last few weeks. Her clothing was nicer, not majorly but still more than any of the other maids that worked for his mother. Her already good posture and way of speaking had become more refined, not when he was the only one around but around other people. He meets her eyes and gives her a questioning look and she mouths that she'll tell him later and nods her head to the other end of the table, at which Ross was sitting at. He nods just as his father clears his throat and the room goes quiet. 

“ Now that we're all here let us begin. It has come to my attention that one of the villages has been attacked. Clint, will you please lay out the details of what we know.”

Clint stands up and signals for a servant to roll out a map onto the table. He marks a few things on the map before pacing everyone.

“ A small village right on our boarder with Sakovia has been taken over by bandits. They have all of the villagers looked up in the court house and are threatening to set the building on fire if we don't give them ransom money for the people. They have the town heavily guarded and have patrols at all times.”

“ What have they asked for?”

“ Nothing specific yet, however, one of our spies has reported over hearing that they still plan to kill everyone even if they get what they want. Our best bet is to find a way to sneak in and attack from the inside.”

The room goes quiet as people try to think of ways to attack with out doing harm to the villagers. Vision notices that Wanda looks like she wants to say something. He nudges his father and gestures over to her.

“ Miss Maximoff, you look like you might have an idea. Would you wish to share?”

Wanda looks at Tony wide eyed and then to Pepper who nods. She stands up and points to a spot on the map and looks at Clint.

“ How guarded is this area at the back of the village?”

“ Barley, but that's due to the dense forest and marshes that stretch for miles.”

“ What if we sent some people through there.”

A snort is heard and she looks up to see Ross sneering at her.

“ That would be suicide for our men, anyone with a brain knows that.”

“ Not all-”

“ Sit down girl. You clearly have no idea that will actually be helpful.”

“ Let her speak. Unless you have something to say that will contribute to this topic then I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

Everyone stares at Vision for a moment. He usually would never talk to anyone like that. Wanda smiles slightly and out of the corner of his eye he can see his father grinning and holding back a chuckle. Wanda clears her throat and marks two spots on the map.

“ As I was saying, while most of the forest is really dangerous, there's a part for a few miles around the village that are generally safe unless you meet a wild animal. The court house is right by the forest edge so it wouldn't be hard for a small group to sneak in especially after dark. And if I remember right, there is a secret door on the back of the court house that was built for emergencies like this. I suggest that we send a small group into the forest. They should wait about a quarter of a mile from the town until dark then sneak in. Get the villagers out first and then attack, all of them should know what to do in the forest but I would still leave some people with them just in case. Any questions?”

“ Just one. How do you know so much about this village?”

“ I uh... I lived there before I came here to work.”

Wanda sits back down and looks around nervously. Vision gives her a smile and she relaxes a little.

“ Well unless anyone has any other ideas, I would like to call this meeting to an end.”

Everyone nods and people begin to leave. Vision leaves and heads to study before think other wise and heads to the library. He's not alone for long though, as he soon hears the brush of a skirt. Not much later, Wanda walks up to him and gives him a smile.

“ Thank you, for standing up for me.”

“ Anytime, he was completely out of line.”

“ That and you hate him.”

“ One of the first things I'm doing when I become king is removing him from the council.”

“ Can you do that?”

“ I'll be king, I can do anything I want.”

Wanda laughs at his antics.

“ I have to ask what you were doing there, tough.”

Wanda gives him a small smile.

“ Your mother said she wanted me to get use to meetings like that, but if you ask me, I think it was a text.”

“ A test?”

“ Yes, the council wanted to make sure I could handle situations like that. Though really the only one apposed to me is Ross. He believes that I'm a witch and plan to destroy the kingdom.”

“ I would hardly call you a witch, more like a beautiful enchantress.”

He grins at her and pulls her to him as she laughs lightly. He leans down to kiss her but a flash of red catches his eye. The both look to see a red haired women leaning against a shelf smirking at them.

“ Oh don't mind me, you two can continue.”

“ Lady Romanoff, is there something you need?”

“ Just wanted to see if you were done with my book, but your clearly busy.”

“ It's on my desk in my study if you wanted to get it.”

“ Thank you. Carry on then.”

As she walks away Vision gives Wanda a nervous look.

“ Why are you so worried? If she wanted to tell people we would have been outed a long time ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through shows that I have watched with in the last year and came to realize what really was my inspiration for quite a few things taking place in this story. I don't know how many of you watch anime or how may have heard of this show but the series 'Snow White with the Red Hair' has been inspiration, even if I didn't notice at first. For those of you who have seen the show then you will probably see more connections as the story progresses. Any way, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on or if you notice any mistakes. Also feel free to either leave a review or pm me if you have any ideas for this story or a story you would like to see written.

Vision makes his way through the halls, doing his best to avoid anyone besides the workers. The amount of nobles and royalty in the palace was almost overwhelming for the prince. Every turn he makes he runs into some noblemen trying to introduce his female relatives in order to get to him before the ball that night. As if he didn't know who each woman was by the thousands of letters encouraging him to meet them before the ball. He hadn't met anyone since he didn't plan on courting any of these women but did reply to every single letter, because he was too nice to just leave them wondering if he ever got their letter, saying that he hoped they would show up to the upcoming social events, a decision he was now regretting.

Hearing several voices down the hall, Vision ducks into what he assumes is an empty room. He finds out that it's not so empty.

“ I don't need my own lady in waiting, Pepper, if I ever need help I'll ask Laura if she's not busy.” 

“ For the love of god, Wanda , it would look odd if you didn't have one. Think about it as giving this young girl a job to help support her family.”

Both women look up at him in surprise but relax a little when they see it's him.

“ I'm sorry, I thought this room was empty.”

“ It's alright, in fact you have perfect timing. Would you please tell Wanda that she should take on a lady in waiting.”

“ She doesn't need to have one if she doesn't want one, Mother.”

“ You're not helping.”

“ Why are you so persistent about her having one?”

Pepper sighs and gives them a tired look.

“ This young girl is supporting her sick mother and currently injured father. She had a steady job as a lady before she was thrown out because a male suitor complemented her.”

“ That sounds like something Lady Elisabeth would do.”

“ It was.”

Vision looks over to Wanda with a pleading look.

“ Wanda...”

“ Please, not you too.”

“ Wanda, this girl may never get another job after what happened.”

“ I know. Okay, I'll take her in.”

“ Thank you.”

Pepper claps her hands together in excitement.

“ Thank you, Vision. Now all we have to do is wait for seamstress May to show up with your dress, Wanda, and we'll have everything ready for the ball tonight. I'll go get Laura and your new lady.”

Pepper leaves the room leaving the two alone.

“ You'll be at the ball tonight, Wanda?”

“ Yes, it be my first outing as ' Lady Wanda Maximoff, the Queen's Adviser'. Quite the mouth full of a title.”

“ It's still a title though.”

“ About the same as a governess in power.”

A thought popped into Vision's head and he grins.

“ What are you grinning about?”

“ Just a thought. I have to go, I promised Thor that we would spar this afternoon.”

Vision grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.

“ But I do hope to see you this evening, my Lady.”

Vision begins to exit the room. Right before he leaves, he sees realization coming onto Wanda's face. He walks towards the training grounds much happier than he had been less than an hour ago. Perhaps the ball wasn't going to be so bad, though it was pointless since he already had the lady he was going to court.

 

The beginning of the ball was as bad as he imagined. Vision had never liked these social events as much others, which was a well known fact around the kingdom. That didn't stop every nobleman in the kingdom from pretending that they friends with the prince in order to get him to talk to any non-taken female with in their family. Luckily they took his disinterestedness as him being antisocial because he really hadn't been paying attention to any of the conversations he was having past the greetings. It wasn't that he was being rude, he was just distracted, looking for a certain lady who had yet to enter the ballroom. Every time he heard the doors open he would look up hoping to see her but had been disappointed so far.

He was currently 'listening' to a lord drawl on about what an amazing women his daughter was when Natasha came up to him and asked him to dance. Using the chance to escape, Vision excuses him self and leads her onto the dance floor. As they dance Natasha gives him a knowing look.

“ What?”

“ You could at least pretend like you are listening, anyone who knows you can tell you hadn't heard a word past this is my daughter in that last conversation.”

“ And those who don't know me don't know the difference.”

Natasha lets out a small laugh and shakes her head.

“ Your father taught you too well.”

“ I don't see the point. I'm not going to court any of the women who have been thrown on me this evening and I would rather not give them false hope.”

“ I know you plan on courting Wanda and I get that you don't want to lead anyone on, but try to enjoy your self a little more.”

A hush falls over the room and Natasha grins.

“ Speak of the devil.”

Vision looks to the door and chocks on his breath. Entering the room is his mother and behind her is Wanda. She's wearing a simple but beautiful scarlet dress that shows off her curves while still being modest, her hair curled with part of it pinned back but most of it framing her face. To sum it up, she looked stunning.

“ Well don't just stand there drooling, go to her.”

Vision looks at Natasha and sees that she is smirking at him.

“ Come on, I want to talk to Clint any way.”

They make their way over to where Wanda is talking to Clint. When they reach them Wanda curtsies and gives him a smile.”

“ Good evening, My Prince.”

With a boost of confidence Vision takes her hand and kisses the back of it. Several gasps are heard around the room at such a bold move from the normally shy prince. 

“ Would you care to dance, My Lady?”

Wanda nods and they walk to the now empty floor. As the music starts Wanda looks around nervously.

“ Every one is watching us.”

“ Let them.”

As they dance they move perfectly in time with one another from years of dancing with out an audience.

“ You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

“ Thank you, you don't look half bad your self.”

Eventually other people joined them on the floor, including Natasha who winked at them. Once when Vision was spinning Wanda, he noticed a look of discomfort on her face.

“ What's wrong?”

“ Nothing is wrong.”

“ You look like you're in pain.”

“ It's nothing.”

“ Wanda.”

Her cheeks flush and she gives him a sheepish look.

“ My corset is really tight, I'm having a little trouble breathing.”

He looks at her alarmed.

“ Do you need to sit down or stop?”

“ I'm fine for now, I'll let you know if I need to stop.”

They continued to dance for a while before stopping and heading over to talk to a group of people they knew, including Pepper and Steve. He was actually enjoying himself when Ross comes up to him with a women he had been dreading seeing.

“ Your Highness, have you met Lady Elisabeth. Her father is a great friend of mine and I promised him that I would introduce you two since he couldn't be here.”

Vision inwardly sighs and he sees both of his parents shoot him apologetic looks. Vision didn't hate people but he absolutely despised this woman. She was a complete air head who shamelessly flirts with every male with power, whose outfits such the one she is wearing now leave little to the imagination and whose only notable thing about her personality was that she was just plain nasty. She also had a habit of getting engaged to a man but then breaking it off if she finds someone else who has more money and power. 

“ We've met on occasion. Hello Lady Elisabeth, how are you this evening?”

“ I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking.”

“ It's a shame your father could not make it tonight.”

“ Yes, well daddy has so much work to do I would hate to put him behind by making him come with me tonight.”

This was a lie and everyone knew it. Her father served several years in the army when he was young and has a nasty burn mark on half of his face. She thinks that it is hideous and refuses to be seen in public with him.

“ I'm sure he appreciates that.”

Lady Elisabeth opens her mouth but before anything can come out there is a loud crash and several shouts. Vision quickly turns and makes his way over to a the area where the noise came from. As he nears the crowd he hears several whispers.

“ What happened?”

“ I don't know, she just collapsed.”

“ What's her name again?”

“ Lady Maximoff, she's...”

Vision didn't hear the rest as he pushes his way through the crowd to find Wanda on the floor, Clint and Natasha kneeling over her. He drops by her side and looks to the others with a panicked look. 

“ What happened?”

“ We don't know she was looking a bit ill and was in the middle of saying she was going to sit down before she just collapsed.”

Natasha lets out a worried sigh before glaring at the people around them.

“ Alright, back up. Give the girl some room to breath.”

The crowd quickly leaves as a thought pops into Vision's head.

“ I think I know what's wrong. I need one of you to find Doctor Banner and one of you to come with me.”

With out waiting, Vision stands up, sweeping Wanda up with him and takes off into a parlor, just off of the ball room. He sits her down on the couch and sits behind her, gesturing for Natasha, who had followed him to shut the door. He then gestures for her to come up to them. 

“ I need you to hold her up for me.”

Once Natasha has her steady Vision begins to undo the back of Wanda's dress and then the laces of her corset. 

“ What are you doing?”

“ Nothing dishonorable by any means.”

“ But..”

An intake of breath stops the red head's words.

“ Well I'll be damned. How did you figure that out?”

Vision smiles and sets Wanda down completely on the couch.

“ Wanda mentioned that she was having a little difficulty breathing earlier.”

“ You two talk about her corset, kinky.”

Vision's face starts to burn as he tries to say something, anything that wouldn't make it worse. Luckily, a knock on the door saved him the embarrassment. He quickly got up and opened the door for Dr. Banner who was followed closely by Clint, Laura, and Tony. Bruce walks up to the couch and then turns to Vision and Natasha.

“ I take it you found the problem.”

Natasha chuckles slightly before nodding.

“ Too tight corset.”

Bruce sighs and shakes his head.

“ It's ridiculous how many times that happens and yet these young ladies still lace them up so tight. The combination of low air supply and the heat of large public events often lead to ladies passing out. I will need to check for broken or bruised ribs though as I see that a lot as well. The ladies can stay if they wish to help but I need you men to step out.”

Both Vision and Clint are reluctant but nod and leave the room Followed by Tony. They met Pepper who was saying goodbye to the last few guest. When she sees them she walks over and gives them a worried look.

“ Is she alright?”

“ Dr. Banner looking at her right now so we should know soon.”

They all stand waiting anxiously until Bruce comes out of the room and walks towards the group.

“ She's fine. No broken ribs or head injuries from hitting the floor just some mild bruises on the skin level. She's still out though.”

“ Can we see her.”

“ It should be fine, I want someone with her until she is awake just in case I missed something.”

Vision quickly thanks Bruce before rushing back to the room where Wanda was followed by the rest of the group. When he enters the room he immediately places himself next to her unconscious form and takes his up her hand. 

He is so caught up in watching her with worry that he doesn't notice the hushed conversation behind him. That is, until Tony walks up and places a hand on his shoulder. Vision looks up at him and gives him a questioning look.

“ Vision, Has there been something going on between you two.”

“ I..”

A small groan interrupts him and he quickly looks back at Wanda. Her eyes are fluttering open and rest hazily on Vision.”

“ Vizh? What happened?”

“ You passed out. How much do you remember.”

“ I remember you being dragged into a conversation with... her... and then talking with Nat and Clint. I felt really dizzy and hot for a moment then everything went black. Oh god, now everyone is going to remember me as the women who passed out at her first public event.”

“ Only if they can remember past how stunning you looked this evening. I would say that you made me breathless but I feel that would be inappropriate considering the circumstances.”

Vision gives her a cheeky grin and Wanda lets out a small laugh before she notices the others in the room and blushes.

“ Oh uh, hi, sorry for worrying you all.”

A few of them chuckle and Clint approaches her with a small smile.

“ How are you doing kid?”

“ Well I'm not about to run off into battle but I'm also not dead, so I'd say okay.”

“ You've been spending too much time with Nat.”

“ She makes good company. On a serious note though, I'm really tired.”

“ Well let's get you to your room so you can rest properly.”

Clint picks her up and leaves with out another word to anyone. Pepper, Nat, and Laura leaving after him. Laura stops on her way out and smiles at Vision.

“ I'll tell her you said good night.”

Vision Stands up and turns to see Tony grinning at him like an idiot.

“ Sooooooooooooooo... should I tell the council that they should stop throwing girls on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, this one of the longest, messiest, smashed together ideas that I have ever written. Well, actually it's not just the longest, messiest, smashed together ideas thing that I have had the guts to publish. Thank god I never published that thing. Any way thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it, didn't like it, have something you want to see happen or you can PM. Again thank you all and hopefully you look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter I would like to give a huge shout out to StarWarsandDisneylover who has given me several ideas that I will put forth in the up coming chapters.

Vision sat in with the council, for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few month, as they went over the news of the kingdoms happenings. Vision glances over to his father, who looked like he wasn't really paying attention - probably wasn't, and let out a silent huff. He had no idea how his father dealt with this on a daily bases.

“ Onto our next order of business, we have just been informed that the plan to liberate the captured town was successfully executed, everyone was safely transported out of the village, with one small injury of a sprained ankle, and the bandits were taken into custody.”

There was a group sigh of relief as they had been wondering about that for a couple weeks now. Then Ross clears his throat and the room goes silent. He makes eye contact with Vision and Vision immediately knew what he wanted to talk about.

“ Our final piece of business is a personal matter for the young prince.”

Vision and Tony exchange glances, both knowing that this could easily go south.

“ Prince Vision, we were informed by your father after the ball last night that you would like the council to stop sending young ladies your way. We came to realize that we had sent too many your way and we would like to apologize for that. It would be impossible for you to pick one lady when you wouldn't be able to tell one introduction from another.”

Vision held up his hand to interrupt him.

“ While I appreciate the apology and agree that there were far to many young ladies for me to keep straight, that is not why I want you to stop sending the young ladies my way. I believe that it would be cruel for me to lead them on.”

“ You have already picked out a lady you wish to court?”

Vision gave a simple nod in response.

“ Please do inform us of your choice.”

Clearing his throat, Vision looks over the council before locking eyes with Ross.

“ I have not officially asked, but if she will have me, I intend to court Lady Wanda Maximoff.”

There are a few sounds of approval but Ross looked like he was going to have a vein pop.

“ With all due respect, while Lady Maximoff is a beautiful women, she has no land or wealth to offer the kingdom.”

Vision lets out an irritated huff.

“ What she lacks in wealth she more than makes up for in intelligence.”

“ Be as that may, she still doesn't really have anything to offer as a possible future queen. This choice is not one that the council should get behind. I encourage you to rethink your decision.”

Vision's eyes darken and his face hardens as he now glares at Ross.

“ Lady Maximoff is an incredible women who has more then it takes to be queen. She is the most caring person I have ever met and is more knowledgeable than some of the people in this room. And Councilman Ross, I will not have your personal hatred towards her undermine her worth. Also, need I remind you that while council does have some say in what I do, who I marry is not one of those things. Especially since you do not currently speak for the whole council, unless you have some solid evidence as to why I should change my decision, I would hold your tongue on the subject.”

The whole room is silent as everyone stares at Vision in shock. They had never seen the normally level headed prince lash out like that. After a minute of silence, Vision stands from his seat and leaves the room without so much as a word. 

Weaving his way through servants and remaining nobles left at the palace, Vision finds an empty corridor. Leaning against the wall he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. He didn't know what came over him. He has never had an explosive temper. Yet, when Ross was saying he should rethink wanting to marry Wanda, he lost it.

“ Well damn.”

Vision opens his eyes and looks over to where Tony is standing with two drinks. Vision nods and slides down the wall to sit and Tony sits next to him. Handing Vision a glass, Tony gives his shoulder a pat.

“ So, you finally blew up at Ross. Honestly didn't think you had it in you but I guess owe Nat a drink.”

“ What?”

“ Nothing. Back on subject you blew up at Ross. Want to talk about it?”

Vision leans his head back against the wall and sighs.

“ Ross has always seemed a little to high and mighty to me. He's said things in the past that have made me mad and he's done things that have made me slightly snap before. But when he started to say things about Wanda, saying that she wasn't good enough, I saw red and I felt like physically harming him. Had he not been on the opposite side of the room I don't know if I wouldn't have.”

“ Honestly, I would have loved watching that. I'm not sure what his family has against our pick of women though.”

“ What do you mean?”

Tony chuckles and shakes his head

“ When I about your age, I presented my decision to court your mother. At the time it was Ross's father in the head chair and he did not agree with my choice. He believed that I could chose someone with more to give. Your mother's father was my adviser when I first became king. He was married to a village women and had a small property on the outskirts of the capital. But I was in love so I fought, I acted out and eventually got married to your mother.”

“ What made him back off in the end?”

Tony grins sheepishly before answering.

“ Let's just say that your mother and I didn't follow tradition and were found out.”

Vision stares at his father with wide eyes and Tony starts to laugh. 

“ Not saying that you should do that though. I think you got your own thing going for you.”

Vision nods and they settle into comfortable silence. Until Tony breaks it with an awkward cough.

“ I've been meaning to ask you about something.”

Vision raises a brow at him but nods for him to continue.

“ It's become very obvious, between your actions last night and in the meeting, that you and Maximoff have a thing going on.”

“ And?”

“ How long?”

“ How long what?”

Tony sighs at Vision obviously avoiding the question.

“ How long have you two been sneaking around. The more I think about it the more I notice thing. You two are constantly seen together; in the halls in, the library, in the garden. Not to mention all those times that you disappear for hours and then appear with a goofy grin on your face. God this has to have been going on for several months at least.”

Vision chuckles and gives Tony a grin.

“ You done?”

“ For now.”

Vision chuckles again and shakes his head.

“ sixteen.”

“ What?”

“ We got together when we were sixteen.”

Tony gives him a dumbfounded look his mouth agape.

“ You mean to tell me that you have been sneaking around for four years and no one knows about it.”

“ Well not no one.”

“ Nat.”

“ How did you guess?”

“ That women knows everything.”

 

Wanda and Pepper are walking down the hall towards Wanda's study when they hear two servants talking.

“ I'm not kidding, apparently he completely snapped and chewed Ross out in front of the entire council.”

“ You have to be joking, have you met the prince. He is the most level headed person in existence.”

The two women exchange glances before entering the study, Wanda immediately looking through her books for what she is looking for.

“ Those two couldn't be talking about Vision, as in my son, could they? He doesn't have a single nasty bone in his body.”

“ True, but he can a bit implosive at time.”

“ You would know.” 

Wanda looks at Pepper in question.

“ Excuse me?”

“ I mean you two are really close, aren't you?”

Wanda goes back to her books while responding.

“ I guess you could say that.”

Having found what she needs, Wanda skims through the page while moving over to the desk.

“ Wanda.”

“ Hmm?”

Pepper snatches the book from Wanda's hands, causing Wanda to look at her.

“ Wanda, sit down. We need to talk.”

Frowning, Wanda sits down across the table from Pepper.

“ What do you need to talk about, my queen?”

“ Please drop the formalities, Wanda. This is a personal matter.”

Wanda nods and Pepper takes her hands.

“ Wanda, I want you to be honest with me.”

“ Always.”

“ What is my son to you?”

Wanda's eyes widen at the question.

“ What do you mean?”

Pepper gives her hands a squeeze and a small smile.

“ I was your age once, Wanda. And even now I can't help but notice just close you and Vision are. I guess I always saw it but back then I thought it was just wishful thinking that my son would fall in love with a person like you. Now though, I see that he really has fallen for you. Wanda, I want nothing more than my son's happiness right now. So I'll ask again. What is my son to you?”

Wanda can't help but blush and give a shy smile.

“ I love him.”

Pepper smiles and pats her hands.

“ Was that so hard?”

“ I guess not. But it's not everyday you tell the queen you're in love with her son.” 

“ It's not. But now I've got you all flushed. Let's take a walk in the garden, we've done enough work for today.”

They leave the study and walk to the palace garden, a place Wanda had been countless times before. As they walk, Wanda notices Pepper trying to keep a grin off her face. She thought nothing of it, of course that was until they practically ran into Tony and Vision. Wanda eyes Tony and Pepper as they act 'surprised' to run into each other.

“ What a surprise to see you two. I thought that you would be in that meeting until dinner tonight.”

“ Yes, well we got done with it early so we decided to take a walk because we thought you two would be working for while.”

Wanda and Vision exchange glances at their unnatural behavior.

“ Well since we're all here, why don't we switch partners.”

Before anything could be said, the older couple had disappeared. Both youths stare at where they went for a minute before bursting out laughing.

“ Oh my god. Your parent's acting skills are terrible. I knew your mother was up to something before we even got to the garden.”

“ As did I with my father. Let's hope that the fate of the kingdom doesn't come down to them having to put on a play.”

They laugh for another good minute before looking at each other.

“ How was the meeting?”

“ It was a council meeting so...”

“ Yeah, I heard you snapped at Ross.”

Vision's eyes widen.

“ You heard that?”

“ Me and the rest of the castle.”

Vision groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“ Great, now everyone will think I'm some bratty prince.”

“ Actually everyone is talking about it like they thought he deserved it.”

“ He did.”

“ What did he do?”

Vision just shakes his head.

“ I'd rather not talk about it. Why don't we take advantage of this break my parents gave us by 'running into each other'.”

“ Sounds good to me.”

Vision held out is arm and Wanda takes it before they begin to walk around the garden.

“ Speaking of my parents, I'm guessing that my mother grilled you about our relationship.”

“ She was quite pushy about about it. She got all teary and everything.”

“ Sounds like her. My father just rambled for a long while until I told him long we've been together.”

“ What did he think? Your mother figured the whole time.”

“ He was a little shocked.”

“ Well, at least we don't have to hide anymore.”

The sun was now setting, making everything have a glow to it. That includes Wanda, who Vision couldn't keep his eyes off of. He takes her hands and turns to be facing her fully.

“ I have something to ask you.”

“ What?”

Vision runs his fingers along the side of her face.

“ I know that we have been together for a long time. However, I have never formally asked you.”

He leans in to press his forehead against hers and talks so quietly only she can hear him.

“ I would be highly honored if you would allow me to court you.”

Wanda lets out a small laugh and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“ Not that you really needed to ask, but yes.”

he closes the distance between them and kisses her with such passion it made her heart ache.

“ I love you.”

“ I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've find of felt like my chapters have been a lot of the same and wanted to try and make this one different. Let me know what you guys think.

Vision walks down the hall and knocks on what he now knows to be Wanda's study. He opens the door once he hears a responds and finds Wanda and Pepper bent over a spread of papers. Pepper looks up at him and smiles.

“ Hello, Vision.”

“ Hello, Mother. Am I interrupting? I can come back later if I am.”

“ You're perfectly fine, we're just checking a few numbers for an upcoming charity events.”

“ Well in that case I hope you don't mind me stealing your lovely adviser.”

Wanda looks up from the papers and blushes at his comment. Pepper sees her blush and grins.

“ Depends, what would you like to steal her for?”

“ Well...”

Vision steps in front of Wanda and speaks directly to her.

“ The annual autumn festival is currently happening and I was wondering if you would accompany me to see the fireworks this evening.”

Wanda looks unsure and then looks to Pepper in question. Pepper smiles and nods.

“ You should go, we can't do much on this project until we here back from the others anyway. You should go get ready.”

“ Get ready?”

“Well of course. This is the first official outing as a royal couple. You can't just got out looking like you do.”

“ What's wrong with how I look?”

“ Wanda sweetheart, your hair is a mess from running your hands through it, you're covered in dust from all of your books, and you have ink smudges on your face.”

Vision stifles a laugh and Wanda glares at him before turning back to Pepper. 

“ Fine, I'll go change. But I'm not wearing one of those stupid expensive corsets, I swear they price them on how hard they are to breath in.”

“Wanda! Vision is right here.”

Wanda gets up from her spot and heads for the door before stopping and looking at Vision.

“ I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour.”

Wanda then leaves the room without another word. Pepper stares at the door for a moment before laughing.

“ She's something else, isn't she?”

“ She is, but her boldness is one of the things that I find so attractive about her.”

“ I'm sure that stubbornness will help her greatly when she's queen.”

Vision raises an eyebrow at his mother.

“ Oh, don't look at me like you aren't already thinking about proposing to her. You already have a ring for her.”

“ Who told you about that?”

Pepper's eyes widen in shock.

“I was only joking, you seriously have a ring for her?”

Vision blushes and smiles sheepishly.

“ Well I don't exactly have it. I have my eyes on a ring in the royal collection that I want her to have.”

“ The one with the black diamond and rubies.”

“ How did you guess?”

“ We were returning a set I borrowed just yesterday and that ring caught her eye several times. I convinced her to try it on and it actually fits her perfectly. When do you plan to propose? Should we be expecting a royal announcement after you come back tonight?”

Vision looks at her in shock as she grins.

“ No! It's a bit to soon, don't you think?”

“ Publicly, yes. But your father has told me you two have been together for a long time.”

“ It's still to soon. We aren't ready for it yet and that's okay, it will give the kingdom time to love her.”

“And if they don't?”

“Trust me, they will.”

Pepper smiles at her son before moving to the door.

“ You should go. Wanda doesn't take an hour to get ready by her self, much less with someone's help.”

She leaves and Vision checks in a mirror to make sure he is presentable before heading to the palace courtyard. Sure enough, Wanda was already there sitting at the fountain. Wanda looks up at him as he approaches and smiles.

“ I know I said an hour but...”

“ The less time I spend away from you the better. You look beautiful, as always, my love.”

Wanda laughs and blushes before taking his hand.

“ And you look quite handsome. The carriage is being brought around, then we can go.”

Almost as if on cue, a guard comes up to them and tells them the carriage has arrived. The trip into town is short and soon they are surrounded by the festivities. Vision helps Wanda out of the carriage and you can hear things quiet down as the towns people stare at the new royal couple. While new that the prince had started courting someone had spread, who he was courting was not. Wanda looks around nervously, hoping that she wasn't doing something wrong. She had been into town with a royal before but only as the queens lady. She saw several people who she knew and swallowed nervously. Vision touches her arm to get her attention and smiles.

“ Relax, they are going to love you.”

Vision offers her his arm and Wanda takes a deep breath before taking it.

“ I sure hope so.”

They start to make their way through the festival, watching the different performers and giving polite nods to those who great them. The overall intake seemed to be good but Wanda couldn't help but hear the whispers.

“ Is that the prince with a lady on his arm?”

“ Yeah, this is a first he never has anyone with him. He usually come with his parents or just some guards.”

“ I thought that girl was the queens lady.”

“ Didn't you hear, that Lady Wanda Maximoff, the queens adviser. She debuted at the last ball.”

“ I heard she passed out, talk about bad luck.”

“ Screw bad luck, she's with the prince.”

“ I've actually heard that they have been really good friends for a long time, so it's not like she just met him and really made a good impression.”

“ She would make a good impression though. I've met her a few times and she is the sweetest, caring, smartest person I know.”

“ Yeah, I once saw her drop everything she was doing to help find a lost child. And then again so she could help a merchant whose cart broke in the middle of the road.”

“ I really hope no one is being harsh with her. She worked hard to get where she is now, she deserves it.”

A touch on her hand gets her attention and looks up at Vision who is looking at her with concern.

“ Are you alright, Wanda? I've called your name several times now.”

“ I'm fine, just lost in thought. What were you saying?”

“ I was asking if you were hungry.”

“ I could eat.”

The pair makes their way down the street to where several food vendors were. They tried all different kinds of food as each vendor attempted to get them to buy from them. After a while they move on and Vision notices that it is almost sundown.

“ We should probably find a spot to watch the fireworks. They're supposed to start right after dark.”

Wanda looks around them before replying quietly.

“ I know a place.”

“ But?”

“ But we're going to have to ditch the guard.”

Vision glances back at the guard following twenty paces behind them then back to Wanda and grins.

“ Shouldn't be to hard.”

Wanda grins back and the couple takes a series of sharp turns before hiding behind a wall. They watch as the guard runs past them in the opposite direction that they are planning to go. Once he is out of sight they step out from behind the wall. They exchange glances before laughing.

“ We are almost too good at that.”

“ Well we did spend four years sneaking around the palace.”

Once they settle down Wanda grabs Vision's hand and drags him out of town and through the forest surrounding the town. 

“ Wanda, where are we going?”

“ Just trust me.”

She continues to drag him through the forest until they reach a clearing at the top of a hill. When they stop Vision is breathless from the view of the sun setting over the town. You could see for miles, you even could see the maze lay out of the palace gardens.

“ Wow.”

“ I told you to trust me.”

“ I'm never doubting you again.”

Wanda smiles and goes to sit down, Vision joining her moments later. He wraps an arm around her as she rest her head against his chest.

“ How did you find a place like this. The view is incredible.”

“ Clint took me... took us up here one year when we were younger. This is actually the place where he proposed to Laura.”

“ It's quite the romantic place.”

“ It's special, which is why I didn't want the guard to come with us.”

“ I'm glad then, that you trust me enough to show me this place.”

“ Well I've trusted you with more fragile things.”

“ Such as?”

Wanda faces him before gently pressing her lips to his and gives him a gentle smile.

“ My heart.”

Vision cups her face and kisses her gently for a long moment before resting his forehead against hers.

“ I hope that's something you can always trust me with.”

“ Always.”

Wanda re-curls her self up to him as they fall into a comfortable silence just as the fireworks begin. Through out the show they become more entangled until she practically in his lap, their fingers intertwined. When the show is finally over they just sit there enjoying being with each other.

“ I have seen fireworks so many times through out my life time, yet I don't think I have ever enjoyed it so much.”

“ I know. We should probably get going though. Heavens knows how much trouble we're in for ditching our guard.”

“ Oh god, Ross will probably use it to say you're a bad influence or something like that.”

“ Well Ross can take his opinion and shove it up his pompous -”

“Wanda!”

“ Oh come on, you were thinking it.”

“ Can we not ruin the evening?”

“ You're the one who brought up Ross.”

“ And what a mistake that was.”

Wanda laughs as they get up and prepare to leave. Right before they are about to leave Vision stops.

“Wanda.”

“ Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Vision draws her close.

“For making tonight so memorable.”

Vision leans into kiss her when a explosion of a delayed firework goes off, causing the couple to break apart as Wanda shrieks. When they realize what happened they laugh. Vision takes her hand and they begin to walk towards the town.

“ Yes, truly memorable.”


End file.
